


路all小短篇集

by DomS



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路all - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomS/pseuds/DomS
Summary: 如题，人物可能ooc，开头会备注cp和ooc警告；不定时更新；欢迎评论，请文明用语。





	1. 路罗

cp：路飞x罗

曾经的罗还是一个带着一群脸都记不清楚的船员和一只白熊，坐着一艘潜水艇在大海上寻求复仇，满怀愤恨和不甘的海贼，崇尚利益至上，见惯了人生无奈，那人死后，他便不再信人。  
然后一天，他遇见了一个叫路飞的男人，一个戴着草帽，怀着海贼王的梦想，像是一团永不熄灭的火焰的男人。  
罗对路飞说：我们合作吧，打倒四皇。  
满心阴郁。  
路飞回答说：好啊，那我们就是伙伴了。  
笑容阳光。  
啊啊，很久之后每每想起那时的情境，罗都会觉得，找路飞合作，大概是他一生中最正确的选择了，他找到了他的太阳。  
ps:虽然两艘船的船长室使用次数开始逐渐多了起来。


	2. 路索

cp：路飞x索隆

怎么会变成这样呢。  
索隆靠在床头上，身边的路飞抱着被子呼呼大睡。  
为什么不拒绝呢。  
索隆无意识的抬手摸了摸左眼的疤痕。  
好像也没什么不对的样子。  
索隆偏头看了眼他睡得流口水的船长。  
他今天才打了一场架，还做那么大的运动累了吧。  
索隆打了个哈欠也躺下了，紧挨着某个笨蛋的旁边。  
明天让色厨子给他多弄点肉吧……  
索隆闭上了眼，感觉到某个白痴的手臂无意识地缠上了自己的腰，随着往那个白痴的方向挪了挪。  
船长啊……


	3. 路艾

cp：路飞X艾斯

那场战争过后，  
对于海军而言，少了海贼王之子，波特卡斯·D·艾斯。  
对于海贼而言，少了白胡子麾下第二小队队长，火拳艾斯。  
对于普通民众而言，少了一个知名的，危险的海贼。  
但对于路飞而言，是少了一个哥哥，更是少了一个能够依靠的寄托。  
在弱肉强食的世界，无能即是罪，你死之后，我只能逼着自己成长。


	4. 路香

cp：路飞x山治

山治晚上睡不着，走到桑尼号的甲板上抽烟，看着平静如夜的大海，却感觉愈加烦躁，厨房的方向传出声音，他顿了顿，还是踩灭了香烟向厨房走去。  
不出所料的戴着草帽的身影蹲在冰箱前，从冰箱里透出的那点光却让山治清晰分看到了脖子上情欲的痕迹，原本锁着冰箱的铁链落在一旁，依旧没有发挥它应有的作用，山治靠着厨房门，又点燃了一根烟，突然不想阻止他的船长了。  
“呀，山治，肉！我要肉！”路飞转过头，睁着一双纯黑的眼睛冲着山治无意识地撒娇。  
揉了揉凌乱的金发，低下头错过路飞的眼神：“啊啊，知道了，你乖乖等着。”  
看着船长开心地吃着他的特制夜宵，山治突然就释怀了，绿藻头终究是绿藻头，睡一觉又怎么了，现在也只能躺在床上流口水，现在陪着船长的却是他。  
山治撑着头，带着点笑坐在椅子上，而对面的路飞努力地奋战着他的夜宵，丝毫不知道对面的男人心中转过了怎样的念头，对他来说，想了就和索隆上了床，饿了就找山治吃了饭，仅此而已。  
所以说，天然黑才有趣啊。


	5. 路萨

cp：路飞x萨博

其实在小时候，相比于艾斯，路飞更加喜欢萨博，虽然他身上有着某种路飞原本不太喜欢的东西，但放在萨博身上路飞就觉得这只会让萨博显得更加温柔，小时候两个哥哥没有分出个大小，唯一的弟弟却是两个哥哥的软肋，但艾斯更偏向于一种互相打闹着长大的同伴，而萨博才更像是一个包容着傻弟弟的大哥哥。  
直到后来萨博独自一人出海，生死不明，艾斯逐渐学习了萨博的温柔，大概也是知道，这样才是一个更好的哥哥吧。  
那场战争过后，火拳艾斯将生命最后的身份定格在保护弟弟的哥哥上，报纸上冷冰冰的大字如钟一般撞醒了萨博沉睡多年的记忆，那一刻，后悔，难过，悲伤，愤怒，种种情绪充斥了整个脑海，醒来后却只有一个强烈的念头，他，要保护好他唯一剩下的兄弟，他的弟弟。  
他们在德雷斯罗萨分别后独自走向自己的旅程，只是从那儿之后，萨博最喜欢的事就是和龙一起（单方面）闲聊（赞扬？）路飞的努力和成绩，就算分别，路飞也永远是他要守护好的弟弟，是他不能再割舍之人。


	6. 路萨

cp：路飞x萨博

路飞又受伤了。收到这个消息的时候革命军的第二把交椅捏碎了这个月的第九个杯子，忍了又忍，还是没忍住起身戴上帽子向门外走去，交代完事情给草帽一伙发完信后径直乘船离去，全然不顾克尔拉在身后的呼喊。  
他要去见他的弟弟，要亲眼看到他平安无事，现在。  
找到草帽一伙时，他们正在一座小岛上修整，旅馆里路飞满身纱布躺在床上，呼吸急促，脸上泛着不正常的红，乔巴在身边看护，但小驯鹿的脸色却不太好看。萨博心一紧，匆匆上前，下意识地想要用额头去试探路飞的温度，却突然想起，他的弟弟已经是一船之长，十五亿的大海贼了，再也不是，小时候那个脆弱的小傻子了。  
忽略掉内心突兀的失落，萨博转头看向小船医：“狸猫先生，我弟弟他到底怎么了？”  
“说了我不是狸猫是驯鹿啊！算了……你是路飞的哥哥吧，你来得正好，等路飞醒了你一定要好好劝劝他，连续的战斗对他的身体负荷太大，他需要休息，很长时间的休息。”乔巴皱了皱眉关上药箱，从凳子上跳了下来仰头看着萨博。  
船医关门的声音似乎让萨博意识到什么，他俯下身，把脸埋进了路飞摊开的手心，蓝色的礼帽滚落在地，没有掀起一点尘土。  
“路飞，我只剩你了，别留下我一个人……”


	7. 路布(鲁？)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 起源于一个大家可能都看过的网上流传所谓结局图。  
然后其中有些bug请忽略。

cp：路飞x布鲁克

在最终之岛，最后一个敌人倒下，路飞成为了这片大海唯一的王，他盖低草帽，阴影下的眼却并未带有笑意，同伴都倒在周围，为了守护他们的船长而战，而亡，年轻的海贼王作为最后一个人站在这片自由的大海上闭上了眼。  
布鲁克因为黄泉果实的原因再次苏醒之时脑中一片空白，茫然望向四周，万籁俱寂，他站起身，把伙伴们的尸体一具一具地埋好，站在那个场中唯一站立的身影前，拿出破旧的小提琴再次拉响那首宾克斯的美酒，那首路飞先生最爱的歌。  
一曲作罢，路飞沉默的身影像是听完了最后的夙愿，缓缓倒下，布鲁克上前扶住船长的身体，把草帽作为一切的见证轻轻放在墓碑上，深深一眼后转身跃入大海。  
路飞先生，我不想再经历一次几十年的旅程了，就让我作为你船上的音乐家成为骷髅随你入眠吧，啊，虽然我已经是一具骷髅了，哟嚯嚯嚯。


	8. 路烟

cp：路飞x斯摩格

斯摩格隔着海楼石做成的栅栏看着里面那个少年，那个他看着成长为海贼王的少年。  
“哟，斯摩格！”黑发的少年盘腿坐在地上，依旧展开他熟悉的笑容，仿佛不是身处推进城最下面的牢狱，而是在他船上准备着一场宴会。  
可是，他要死了啊。  
“啊，小鬼，这不是会好好叫名字吗。”斯摩格也坐在栅栏外，低头错过路飞发亮的眼神，点燃了两根雪茄。  
“嘻嘻嘻嘻，因为，我要死了嘛。”少年戴上他珍爱的草帽，笑容却依旧没变。  
对啊，他要死了啊。  
斯摩格抽雪茄的手一顿，起身有些慌乱地转身离去。  
这个世界，海军即是正义，也许，从罗格镇的第一次相遇就是错误的开始。  
斯摩格烦躁地深吸了一口雪茄，又想起那个少年不变的，自信的笑容，那么多年，只有一直跟在少年身后的他才能最清楚的看见那个所谓邪恶的海贼和这个所谓正确的世界。  
不，这个扭曲的世界才是错误。  
第二天一早，新任海贼王逃脱的消息传遍整个世界，一同消失的还有新任大将斯摩格，无论这个世界今后如何风云变幻，站在海贼王处刑架下的斯摩格看着身边戴着兜帽的少年一派轻松。  
今日，秋高气爽。


	9. 路红

cp：路飞x香克斯

“这个帽子可是香克斯给我的啊。”  
“啊，我还想先和香克斯打，嘛，不过，无所谓了，反正我要打败四皇。”  
“啊，你认识香克斯吗？”  
“路飞啊，果然还是个小鬼哈哈哈哈！”  
“现在还不到我和路飞见面的时候。”  
“总有一天会和路飞见面的。”  
两人只在路飞小时候一起待过一段时间，但，香克斯给了路飞梦想的启发，给了他珍贵的草帽，把自己的左臂赌在了路飞身上，在顶上之时赶来结束了这场战争，为艾斯和白胡子建了墓，让路飞的未来再次有了无限可能。  
“香克斯，我们一定会再见面的。”路飞坐在桑尼号的狮子头上，右手盖在草帽上望向广阔天空。


	10. 路罗

cp：路飞x罗

同为极恶的一代，两人的命运早在互相未见面的时候就紧紧纠缠在一起。  
他们第一次相遇，就一起战斗，那时的路飞觉得特拉男的果实能力真的好有趣！  
顶上的最后，罗出面救下了身心俱受重创的路飞，他沉默地坐在女儿岛的边缘一片隔离出来的空地上，却想着那边的草帽当家是否安好。  
然后他们再次相遇，共约一同打倒四皇，结为盟友。  
之后罗大仇得报，猛然间发现，自己开始迷茫，看着亮如太阳的草帽当家，突然想真正地和他一起打倒凯多，亲眼看着他，成王。  
最后的最后，罗久违地，轻松地笑着，用手术果实的最终能力为草帽当家做了唯一的永生手术，用自己的生命为他加冕成王。  
罗一直觉得自己是个自私透顶的人，付出什么，自然要收获些什么，所以，他付出自己的生命，换来了路飞，这个年轻海贼王永远的不忘。永远。


	11. 路卡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞来源于一张两人喝酒吃肉图。

cp：路飞x卡二

他叫，夏洛特·卡塔库栗，BIG·MOM手下三将星之一，忠于家族，冷静强大，见闻色霸气最强者，被他人称之为“超人”，他的身上担负着称赞、羡慕和责任，所以即使他内心有着一股渴望战斗的火热，他也被自己和现实禁锢在原地，自愿为家族献出自我，束缚于方寸之地。  
直到，遇到那个戴着草帽的男人，他从未想过这世界上有着这样一种人，梦想，执着，勇敢，承担，一根筋，一门心思只知道往前冲，就算被他打倒无数次，那个年轻的男人也会一次又一次的为了伙伴，为了梦想向他举起拳头。隐藏在冷静的心之下的火热渐渐苏醒，他第一次，为了自己去战斗。  
躺在地上的他第一次在战斗中输了，但他感觉到了从未有过的愉悦和畅快。下次有机会找草帽小子喝酒去吧，以不是敌人的身份。闭上眼前，他这样想着。


	12. 路all

cp：路all？

很久很久以前，有一个小孩叫路飞，他从小的梦想就是去往大海找到one piece，成为海贼王，于是他走啊走啊，一路上捡到了一个绿头发的剑士，一个黑头发的狙击手，一个橘头发的航海士，一个金头发的厨师，一只是狸猫的医生，一个黑头发的考古学家，一个超~帅的机器人，还有一具特别有意思的骨头，小路飞觉得特别开心，因为他的身边有那么多的伙伴，厨师端着甜点走过来却被三把刀挡下，狸猫想往他怀里扑，被几只纤细的手拦下，航海士总想过来，瞭望的骷髅却总说大海上有着各种情况，超~帅的机器人又做好了新东西，刚想开口让他去看看，狙击手却拿着东西边点评边走向了房内，小路飞眯着眼，扬起大大的笑容，看，多么和谐热闹的团队，他喜欢热闹。


	13. 路明

cp：路飞x多弗朗明哥

路飞坐在船头的专属座位上，看着前方一片平静的大海，突然毫无联想性地想起了那个就算是在新世界也有着强烈存在感的人。  
“等你见证了新世界，你大概，会明白……”那个嚣张的男人被海军带走前这样对他说着。  
是什么呢？  
路飞望着大海想  
嘛，下次去问问他吧！  
全然不顾那个男人身处推进城最底下的监狱里，这艘船的船长扬着大大的笑脸，定下了这个让他的船员在之后痛苦许久的决定。


	14. 路艾

cp：路飞x艾斯

之前看海贼的时候看到弹幕上有个很有趣的梗，说是路飞脸上的伤疤和胸口的伤疤合在一起就是艾斯的艾字，嘛，虽然知道日语的艾肯定不是这样写的，但又仔细想了想，艾斯就是路飞的成长代价，也就是那两道不可磨灭的伤疤。


	15. 路索香

cp:路飞x索隆and山治

路飞拿着肉坐在桑尼号的狮子头上，开心地看着一片平静的大海，想着他一定要实现的海贼王的梦想。  
而远处的索隆和山治却在进行着一段难得正经（？）的对话。  
“色厨子，女人们在里面，不在甲板上。”  
“哈？！难道你见过有谁拿着一堆肉找lady们吗？”  
“你难道还是笨蛋吗？”  
“绿藻头你说什么？！”  
“我说让你以后别在靠近路飞了，明白了吗？”  
两人之间的空气突然沉默了下来，山治低下头点燃了一支烟，索隆抱着刀像有些脱力一样往船边一靠，那盘肉在两人之间悠悠地飘荡着香气，两人不约而同地抬头看向了他们船长所在的方向，路飞注意到他们的目光，笑着向他们挥了挥手：“索隆！山治！我要肉！”  
“哦！”两人不约而同地回答了一声后相视一眼，又一起笑出了声。  
想那么多干嘛，只要，路飞能当上海贼王，只要，路飞能一直这么笑着，只要，他是他们的船长，其他的一切，都可以被容忍，毕竟他们的船长的心里只能装下一个梦想，而那个梦想里，有他们。  
够了。


	16. 路艾

cp：路飞x艾斯

“路飞，记住，我是不会死的……”  
“艾斯！”路飞突然睁开眼，盯着熟悉的木头天花板，大口大口地喘着气，久久不能回神。  
抬起手仔细看了看，随即翻手搭在眼睛上，“啊嘞，是梦啊……”，明明声音还是欢快的，从手背后流下的两道浅浅的水痕却渲染出了悲伤。  
空气渐渐沉默了，外面好像下雨了，雨水击打在甲板上发出沉闷的响，室内却像是隔绝出的另一个世界，今晚连鼾声似乎也感觉到了什么，只有偶尔的鼻息声宣示着其他人的安眠。  
“你骗我……”黑暗中像孩子似的呜咽闷闷地响起，合着雨声，听得隐约。  
一夜无眠。


	17. 路艾

cp:路飞x艾斯

路飞没有想到，进入和之国后，某种意义上第一个遇见的熟人居然是那个好久没有提到过的名字——艾斯。  
“艾斯他死了。”平平淡淡的一句话，脸上的表情平静到近乎冷酷，但面前这个哭到几乎昏厥的女孩不会知道，这么一句话他用了多久才能这样顺畅地说出来，他也曾满身伤痕哭到昏厥，他也曾不想相信质问他人，他也曾沉溺过去不想面对，但是结果呢，死了就是死了，艾斯他，不会回来了，这个结果，路飞用了很久，想得很明白。  
耳边女孩断续的哽咽声，大叔大声的质问，还有风声混杂在一起，路飞却感觉什么也听不到了，按着草帽抬头，万里无云，今天的天啊，真想我们的小时候，艾斯，你知道在这么遥远的和之国，还有一个叫小玉的女孩在念着你吗。  
你知道，我很想你吗。


	18. 路索

cp:路飞x索隆

就目前这种情况来看，事情有些不对劲。  
穿着和服的绿发少年站在和之国的街上这样想。  
天还是天，街还是街，人还是人，酒还是酒，听进去了锦卫门的话，在这个国家不起眼地生活着，融入其中，做着什么浪人索隆十郎，但是，很不对劲。唯一睁开的那只眼睛望着天，一向锐利的眸中难得透露出了一丝迷茫。望着天会想，那个带着大笑的少年看着天心中立下的誓要达成的目标，走在街上会想，那个白/痴船长会不会又在哪条街上迷了路，不知道那个色厨子有没有找回来，然后，做上一桌子肉给他们的船长，路上的每个人似乎都有了同一张脸，笑着的，闹着的，严肃的，正经的，都有同样一双黑色专注的眼，比最烈的酒还要勾人，比最利的剑还是韧，酒过喉入肠，却在鼻尖嗅到一丝肉香。啊啊，他果然是，疯魔了吧。  
坐在狛犬上的少年突然间想是感觉到了什么，心中一动，抬头望去，下一秒，世界绚烂。  
“索隆————”


	19. cp:路飞x乌索普

“我听罗宾讲了一个故事，说有一个叫乌诺曹的人因为说谎所以鼻子变得很长。乌索普，你的鼻子就很长诶。”路飞盘腿坐在地上，漆黑的眼睛里像是装满了星星，又像是什么都没有。  
在他对面敲敲打打的乌索普突兀地停顿了一下，随即又加快了手上的动作:“啊呀，那真是凑巧，不过拥有八千部下的我可和这个什么曹不一样噢！”  
“哇，乌索普好厉害！”路飞转头就忘了刚才说过什么，带着熟悉的星星眼凑到了乌索普的面前。  
乌索普扬了扬手中锤子，叉腰骄傲地扬起了自己的长鼻子:“当然！我可不会骗你！”  
“诶!——乌索普好厉害！再给我讲讲你的故事吧乌索普！”路飞伸长手臂缠住乌索普弹向一边的空地上，笑嘻嘻地摸了摸帽子摆好了听故事的姿势。  
乌索普手上拿着锤子突然间就离开了自己的工作区，望了望自己做到一半的新型弹弓，又撇了一眼自家船长期待的脸，还是放下了锤子，有点儿无措地用手指蹭了蹭自己的脸坐在了路飞的对面。  
张了张口，看着对面那张挂满期待的脸，以往顺口而来的什么巨大的猫、巨大的金鱼、与巨人战斗过的故事突然就说不出来了，食指在自己的鼻子下无意义地划过，再张嘴时只小声说了句:  
“我的船长是未来的海贼王。”  
对面的路飞似没听清，露出了疑惑的表情，乌索普突然感觉有点儿害羞，慌乱地起身说了句今天有事不讲故事，转头做工时却几次敲到了自己的手指。  
一边吸气一边吮着手指缓解疼痛时却控制不住地想:“这是我说过最真实的故事。”

ballball各位不要有画面感，我也不知道自己为啥会写这个。


	20. cp:路飞x罗

鬼哭君的一天。  
早上七点起床，陪着自家主人吃完了早饭，噢，是饭团。  
早上七点十五，被自家主人拎着出门，和还在打哈欠的船员打了照面。  
早上七点十八，看着自家主人急匆匆进了自己的房间，拿了个什么东西走了出来，掩耳盗铃一样地往自己的怀里藏了藏，假装平静地走出自家潜水艇，于是船员们也就配合地望天的望天，看地的看地，假装没看见自家船长怀中露出半截的，某个带草帽的船长的腰带。  
早上八点，被自家主人扛着转了大半个城，仔细地检验了计划的进行。  
早上十一点，打了个哈欠，虽然没人能看见。觉得自家主人连续三个小时向每一个人假装不经意地询问草帽小子的行踪的行为有些无聊，还很不高冷，一点儿都不帅，蠢透了。  
中午十二点十分，打算睡个午觉。  
中午十二点二十，午觉睡不成了，自家主人在一家饭馆找到了草帽小子，实在不想承认那个喊着“草帽当家”都带着些微愉悦语气的人是自家主人。  
中午十二点半，自家主人陪着草帽小子吃了个午饭，噢，还是饭团。  
下午一点半，顺势陪着草帽小子胡乱溜达，美其名曰看着他，让他别再扰乱计划了，啧。  
下午五点五十，陪着草帽小子回了他的船，参加了一场没有主题的宴会，顺带吃了那个卷卷眉做的饭团。  
晚上九点零五，宴会散场，终于想起了把腰带拿出来，草帽小子欢呼着伸长手臂缠上了自家主人，高兴地笑着说:“谢谢你！特拉男！我找了它好久！”自家主人像是抗拒一般叫着草帽当家的，撇向我这边的耳朵却红了。我打了个哈欠，觉得应该能睡了。  
晚上十点，我倒在地上，那条好不容易还回去的腰带落在我的身上，但我想，在不远处的床上翻滚的两人应该在短时间内是注意不到我们俩了。我捂了捂耳朵，打算今晚早点睡。  
半夜三点，梦到自家主人压在草帽小子身上，被吓醒了。睁眼却看到自家主人正施展能力把落在地上的被子换过来搭在草帽小子身上，然后还仔细掖了掖，至于为什么不下床捡起，大概是因为草帽小子在自家主人腰上缠了几圈的手太紧了吧。草帽小子好像做梦了，梦呓了一句:“罗……”。我闭上眼打算继续睡，想着明天自家主人心情应该不错。

如果写崩了，那我对不起罗大＞人＜


	21. cp:路飞x山治

某天山治照常在厨房收拾餐具，在将最后一个碗放进柜子里时，被人从背后拦腰抱住，随即而来的是带着满满热情的一句:“山治！我要肉！”  
“真是的，不是才吃过嘛……”一边这样说着，一边手上却熟练地打开了火，从“BIG MOM”那儿回来后，山治就很少拒绝自家船长的要求了。  
今天的路飞却不像往常一样松手坐在餐桌前，撑着头笑着看他，反而更向前了一步，把头凑在山治深蓝色的衬衫领口处，使劲儿嗅了嗅，然后突然张口咬下。  
山治还在思考着今晚给路飞的肉怎么料理比较好，被这突然的一激，一愣后慌乱地手一扬，手中的调料撒在了地上，嘴中叼着的烟不知落在了什么地方，捂着脖子胡乱地后退了几步，踩到了什么东西摔在了地上，被咬的地方并不重，酥酥麻麻的感觉却像是传到了心底的某个角落，一时间脑子一片空白，不知道应该先质问路飞的动机，还是先深究自己的心思。  
路飞却像是什么也没感觉到，蹲在山治面前，一手支着下巴，有些苦恼的偏了偏头:“好像，有些不一样。”  
山治混沌间听到这一句，下意识地回应着:“……什么？”  
路飞低下头，掰着自己的手指有些迷茫:“我喜欢肉，喜欢大家，也喜欢山治，可是我只喜欢吃肉，还想吃山治，但是山治和肉吃起来不一样……”像是没有得出正确的答案，有些失落地塌下了肩膀。  
山治听着自家船长无措的话不知道说些什么，无意义地抬手揉乱了自己的金发，偏头遮住了自己的神情:“真是的，这种撒娇的话可不是未来海贼王应该说出来的啊……”，从自己的上衣口袋摸出一根烟来，点燃后深吸了一口，这才真正地平静了下来，想是下定了什么决心，叼着烟声音有些模糊地说道:“那，来做吧。”  
路飞还在为自己的问题感到困扰，听到这一句抬头无辜地看着山治。金发的厨子看着自家船长那张介于成熟男人和青涩的少年的脸轻叹了口气，将嘴中没吸几口的烟恰灭扔在了一边，松了松脖子上的黑色领带，看着那双不知道什么时候已经成为他心中另一个梦想的纯黑眼眸认真道:“我说，来吃吧。”


	22. cp:路all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平安夜特供

黄昏，阳光桑尼号上。  
路飞坐在他的专属狮子头上，摸着头上的草帽突然笑着道:“话说，今天是西方的平安夜诶！”转过头来看着船上各处的船员:“据说，要吃一个苹果！代表平平安安！”  
船上各人心思微转，稍稍回应几句就低头继续做起了自己的事情，连路飞也转头继续看向了大海，似是不太在意。  
船上橘子树旁。  
娜美整理着自己的橘子树，看似认真却有些出神，失手摘了一个橘子，愣愣地看着自己以往爱护有佳的橘子，不知出于什么心思收进了自己的胸口口袋里。转头进了路飞的房间，将喜人的果实随手往枕头下一塞，顺带还有一张纸条:“笨蛋！橘子可比苹果好吃！”  
饭后餐厅里。  
空无一人的餐厅只听得到水落下的声音，啪嚓一声，金发的厨子收拾了碗筷，点燃了一根香烟深吸一口，斜睨着身旁还冒着热气的苹果派突然笑着摇了摇头，伸手端起先给娜美小姐和罗宾小姐送了过去，剩下的一个自然而然地端进了自家船长的房间。  
瞭望塔里。  
索隆赤裸着上身继续着今日的锻炼，右手拿着杠铃伸直又弯起，冬日的夜随着身上肆意流淌的汗水化作白雾，扔下杠铃拿起身旁的白色帕子擦了擦，拿起自己的三把刀和一个今日迷路得来的红色果实下了瞭望塔，顺腿走进了船长的房间。  
乌索普工厂里。  
本应研究着自己的新武器的乌索普今日却在一个角落里做着什么，猛然间停下有些惊喜地高声叹了一句:“做好了！”拿着手中改良好的新型苹果种子带着满脸的笑向着路飞的房间走去。  
兵器开发室里。  
大型机器人面前火花四射，一刻钟的时间，一个看起来像是苹果，却有着机器光泽的小工具就出现了，弗兰奇高捧着自己做好的东西做了一个超帅的姿势:“super！”  
船长室里，床底。  
布鲁克捧着自己的小提琴，又默了一遍新学的曲子的指法，想着自家船长开心的大笑，低声笑道:“哟嚯嚯嚯～”  
医务室里。  
小驯鹿趴在自己的专属座位上，两只爪子间转圜着一颗红色的小糖果，有些疑惑的神色出现在那张毛茸茸的脸上:“苹果……红色的，甜的，嗯！差不多！”肯定了自己的想法，乔巴拿着那颗糖果走出了自己的医务室，走向了路飞的房间。  
船上秋千旁。  
本应捧着一本书在看的罗宾如今却左手撑着下巴，右手纤细的食指点着泛黄的纸张，突然想到了什么，一笑之间撕下来手下的书页，手指翻飞间叠了个圆滚滚的白色果实，那页纸上描写着一个关于平安夜的故事。  
罗宾拿着那颗白色的果实笑着打开了船长室的门，一开，有些惊讶:“哦呀，都在呢。”不大的船长室里各个角落都站着船员，听闻这一句，带着些尴尬偏了偏脸，罗宾环顾了一圈房间，有些疑惑:“路飞呢？”随着这一句，刚关上的门被嘭的一声撞开，破门进来的自家船长不知去哪儿玩了回来，头上还插着落叶，抱着满满一堆高过自己头顶的苹果:“大家！平安夜快乐！”  
满屋寒气尽散。


End file.
